The present invention relates to seat supports and the like, and in particular to a self-locking, angularly-tilting support for fishing boat seats and the like.
Adjustable seat support systems are used in a wide variety of boat seating applications. Boat seat applications typically include a boat seat, a mounting plate to which the boat seat is mounted, and a pedestal supporting the mounting plate above the floor of the boat.
Heretofore, seat support systems have normally provided the user with the ability to pivot the seat about the pedestal, thereby allowing the user to face the seat in varying directions. Other seat support systems have provided the user with the ability to adjust the plane of the seat with respect to the horizontal or to horizontally pivot the seat. The seating support systems allowing for the horizontal pivoting of the seat are typically clumsy and require the use of two hands to adjust the seat. Still others require the user to dismount the seat in order to adjust the seat with respect to horizontal.